characterssocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bizarro
Bizarro is a bizarre, imperfect version of Superman. In the comics, he is interpreted as an alternate reality version of Superman, an inorganic construct, or a genetically-defective clone of him. Every thing Bizarro does is deliberately backwards or the opposite of normal. Bizarro appears in some comic books and in the Superfriends cartoons as a part of the Legion of Doom. Silver Age Origin http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/1/13925/297056-65447-bizarro_super.jpgBizarro in actionThe first Bizarro was a duplicate of Superboy, created by a "duplicating machine". It destroyed itself to cure a blind girl. The next Bizarro was created by a similar device recreated by Lex Luthor. It retained the memories of the Bizarro Superboy. At first it attempts to help Superman and do good, but is rejected by humanity and generally destroys things in its wake. It then attempts suicide, but is unsuccessful. Finally it falls in love with Lois Lane, who uses the Duplicator ray to create a Bizarro-Lois for it. Bizarro later passed through a cosmic energy field which reversed many of its powers-- i.e., Bizarro now had "cold vision" and could only see through lead. Bizarro then used the ray to populate the planet Htrae (Earth spelled backwards) with Bizarro versions of various DC characters, as well as multiple Bizarro-Supermen and Bizarro-Loises. Send in the Clones The first Post-Crisis Bizarro was an imperfect clone of Superman created by Luthor; having only fragmentary genetic memory, he tried to live like Clark Kent before encountering the real Superman. Bizarro ended up sacrificing his life so thatLucy Lang could see again. There was also a second failed Bizarro that built a ramshackled "Bizarro World," to win the affection of his beloved "Lo-iz." Jokerized While previous Bizarro's were Lex Luthor's failed attempts to clone Superman, the current creature defies logical explanation. Wielding Mr. Mxyzptlk's matter-manipulating powers, the Joker created a cube-shaped Bizarro-Earth with continents hewn in the image of Emperior Joker! Wrong was right on this backwards Earth terrorized by a villianous JLA whose roster included the demon Scorch, gun-toting Bounty, armored Ignition, and an all new Bizarro. In a mixed up Metropolis, Bizarro fought for lies, injustice, and the un-American way, and made his headquarters in the crumbling Graveyard of Solitude. Bizarro is Life's warrior of the Aberrant Six. Imperfect Logic With his super abilities often canceled out by Bizarro's opposing powers, Superman has to rely on other tactics to defeat his chalk-skinned doppleganger. For most versions of Bizarro, Kryptonite - which is deadly to Superman - only makes the creature stronger, and only "blue kryptonite" created by the duplicating ray can harm him. Superman is usually forced into outwitting Bizarro by turning the tables on his imperfect duplicate's upside-down way of thinking. Bizarro's form of logic and flawed language, in some comics, seems to be a willing choice instead of something he does instinctually, as how he acts and behaves changes depending on what he knows about what Superman does, in order to emulate Superman, but does so poorly. Grammar Bizarro is known for his very distinct way of speaking. The logic of his speech is typically inverted both grammatically as well as in word selection. First, Verbs and adjectives are backwards. When Bizarro says the word "perfect" he almost invariably means "imperfect". "Slow" would actually mean "fast" or "quick", the meanings of "help"/"save" and "harm"/"kill" would be reversed, and so forth. He is known for using the wrong pronoun as the subject of a verb. Rather than saying "I hate you" Bizarro would say "Me like you". Also, Bizarro uses only the first person conjugation of his verbs. Rather than saying "I am great" he might say "Me is terrible". Bizarro also does not typically use contractions to negate verbs, and instead uses no before the verb. An example of this would be saying "Me no" rather than "I don't". Because the nature of the various grammatical errors that make up the modern Bizarro's speech, and the unpredictable nature of which these errors will occur together, Bizarro's speech patterns are often difficult to follow, particularly when he is expressing more than one thought at a time. Although his pattern of speech does seem like it's partially a choice, as instead of saying "Hello" when superman left bizarro world at the end of the storyline, Escape From Bizarro World, he stops and says "Goodbye". Htrae http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/3/31566/718891-htrae_super.jpgHtraeThe Bizarro world is a cube shaped world named Htrae. If someone does something good here it is considered to be bad and a crime. Appearance Bizarro looks like the opposite of Superman as well, his face generally being grey or chalky white, features often angular, and hair often disheveled. Bizarro's costume is also a variation on Superman's as the S on his chest will be backwards as if in a mirror, and recently his costume is often depicted as being more purple than blue. The Silver Age version was often depicted having a sign hanging around his neck that says "Bizarro #1". He created this sign to distinguish himself from the other (newer) Bizarro residents of Bizarro world. Powers http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/3/31566/718775-bizarro_super.jpgBizarro's super hot breathThough able to match Superman's strength punch for punch, the rest of Bizarro's superpowers are, in other respects, the complete opposite of Superman's. Instead of heat vision, Bizarro's red-irised, yellow-tinged eyes emit freezing beams of ice and his x-ray vision can only see through lead (although in Superman: Red Son, his X-ray Vision wasn't a power that allowed him to see things, but was just a blast of radiation from his eyes). And where Superman can compress his breath into concentrated gusts of cold air, Bizarro belches forth gouts of flame. Bizarro can survive in the cold vacuum of space effortlessly. Also reversed is Superman's weakness to various forms of kryptonite. Green kryptonite has little affect on Bizarro, or even increases his strength, depending on the era he was written in. Blue kryptonite is deadly to Bizarro instead. It saps his strength away just like green kryptonite's affect on Superman. Exposure to blue kryptonite for a long period of time will kill him. The one main power that Bizarro has, which Superman does not possess, is the ability to create other duplicate Bizarro-creatures, such as Bizarro Flash, while under a blue sun which was called Bizarro Vision. Amalgam in the Amalgam Universe Bizzaro is fused with Carnage to make Bizarnage. His worst enemy is Spider-Boy. Bizarnage is one of the only symbiotes seen in Amaglam. Bizarro in other Continuities: All Star Superman (2005-2008): http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/3/37768/1311666-assupermanvsbizarro_super.jpgBizarro: All Star SupermanBizarro and Htrae are introduced during "Being Bizarro". Htrae is actually a planet-sized organism that emerges from the Underverse to feed upon the Earth, using "infra-material" to make imperfect copies of its targets in order to pacify them. Bizarro is created when Superman is attacked by its copies near Mars. Superman punches Bizarro into space and forces Htrae to retreat back into the Underverse, but is stuck as the planet's retreat shifts sunlight to the red end of the spectrum (sapping his powers). He persuades Bizarro, now the mayor of "Bizarrotroplis", and his people to construct a rocket to send him back. Bizarro is goaded into throwing the rocket back towards Earth after the initial plan fails. All-Star Bizarro displays the reversed superpowers of Superman, such as fire breath. Justice (2005-2007): Bizarro appears in the mini series Justice, Bizarro works with the Legion of Doom to destroy the Justice League. Bizarro on T.V. Smallville A villain nicknamed Bizarro appears in Smallville, played by Tom Welling (who also plays Clark Kent himself). However, this version differs significantly from comic book versions of the character, being neither unintelligent nor "backwards", and appearing as a perfect duplicate under most circumstances (though he wore a blue jacket and red T-shirt, in contrast to Clark's usual red jacket and blue T-shirt). This version of Bizarro was once a Kryptonian experiment (similar to Davis Bloome/Doomsday) turned into a Wraith http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/3/33762/931011-bzro_super.jpgTom Welling as Bizarro in 'Smallville'who was trapped in the Phantom Zone until Clark accidentally released it. It was revealed that this wraith burned out its human host bodies within 24 hours, killing them, and that it needed a Kryptonian body in order to sustain its life. He is able to steal Clark's cells, and becomes a carbon copy of him. However, whereas the yellow sun of Earth powers Clark, it turns the phantom's skin into a jagged stone-like appearance. The phantom attempts to replace Clark and live his life, but is sent to Mars by the Martian Manhunter, who describes the creature as having been "made in a laboratory" on Krypton; nothing further of its origin is elaborated. He returns shortly after, and is able to fool Clark's friends into believing it's him. Clark returns, and finds that the phantom's true weakness is Blue Kryptonite. Lana is able to get the Blue Kryponite close enough to Bizarro to cause his strength to grow exponentially. Because his body could not contain that kind of power, he imploded, and was seemingly destroyed. Superman Animated Series (1996): http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/3/37768/1311657-339763_113271_bizarro_super.jpgAnimated BizarroBizarro has many similarities with its version of the comics. Bizarro is an imperfect clone of Superman. Lex Luthor was trying to create a perfect copy of Superman, but the copy eventually deteriorate and created an imperfect clone of Superman. Bizarro created many problems for Superman (Bizarro kidnapped Lois Lane, Bizarro also tried to destroy Metropolis). Superman was able to control Bizarro. Superman led Bizarro to another planet (Bizarro could never hurt anyone). Later the character Mister Mxyztplk led Bizarro back to the planet Earth (Mister Mxyztplk wanted revenge on Superman.). Episodes: ''' *Identity Crisis *Bizarro´s World *Little Big Head Justice League Unlimited (2004-2006) Bizarro appears in the animated series working with Lex Luthor. '''Episodes: *Ultimatum *Dead Reckoning *The Great Brain Robbery *Alive Videogames: *Appears in the game Superman Returns (Playstation 2, Xbox, Xbox 360 and Nintendo DS, 2006). *Will appear in the game Dc Universe Online (Playstation 3 and PC, 2010)